Many people who have experience with computers recognize the value of backing up data that resides on the computer. Unfortunately, the complexity of backup solutions hinders users from creating and maintaining sufficient backup sets. Furthermore, as a user creates more and more versions of files, backup sets may grow to a point that they no longer fit on a target backup device. In addition, when multiple users share a computer, one user may consume a substantially larger portion of the target backup device.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.